Blood On My Hair Ribbon
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: "Hi, I'm Austin Moon," / "I know who you are." Austin Moon was your average bad boy except for his crush on Ally Dawson. Ally Dawson collected hair ribbons. She was independent and didn't need anyone except for one day when she goes missing. Austin's on the case and has found the bloody hair ribbon. Will he be able to find Ally before it's too late or will she be gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note - New Story Streak, Byee(:_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The History Of The Hair Ribbons_

* * *

**Third - Person**

Ever since little Allison Dawson was a baby, she collected hair ribbons. For every birthday every year she got a new hair ribbon. It would be a different color each year. When she were little, you would always catch her with a hair ribbon in her hair. Lately she's been using them for her accomplishments. Every time she would complete a goal, she'd go out to the backyard and tie a ribbon onto the a tree branch. So far she has accomplished 4 goals. Four different ribbons are tied on four different branches. Right now she was currently in the mirror admiring one of her favorite hair ribbons; the light pink one. She put it down and turned on the TV.

_"17 year old Jynx Russell was murdered last night and police found her body in an dark alley. Police say when they arrived at the crime scene all that was there was a light blue hair ribbon covered in blood. Police will be investigating further into this case."_

Ally was puzzled, why would someone leave a beautiful blue hair ribbon covered in blood? But what she didn't know was lately there had been recent murders in Miami and the suspect would get away but a bloody hair ribbon would be left at the scene. They would get a text message saying the color of the ribbon and then would be killed later that day or night.

Ally wasn't a obsessive hair ribbon freak, she had a life and friends. She was up to date on the latest styles and fashions and was in on all the gossip. Everybody knew about Ally's ribbons. She would come to school with them either tied on her wrist, ankle, or in her hair. Everyone seemed to sometimes wonder about the ribbons but never dared to ask Ally to her face. The only person who was way more curious then he should be about the ribbons were Austin Moon.

Ah, Austin Moon; bad boy of the school. He secretly was crushing on Ally and wanted to keep it that way; _secret_. He had blonde hair, hazel eyes, swag, and a mysterious yet intriguing personality. He was like the cliffhanger of the chapter in your book or story before you turn the page. Austin was also very wise. Of course his friends didn't know that and never would if it was up to him. Ally hated Austin and Austin knew this. He wanted to do anything to change her opinion about him. She thought he was a cocky, conceded, jerk but once you dig through the rough skin, there was a fragile boy buried in the depths.

Austin would always stare and daydream about Ally meanwhile she stared and daydreamed about her being a professional songwriter. She also thinks Austin is childish and never takes anything seriously but oh the contrary Allison, your about to find out more about Austin Moon wether you intended to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note - You Guys Are Amazing ! I Never Thought I'd Get This Many Reviews At One Time ! Don't Forget To R&R When Your Done ._**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Flirts & Plans_

* * *

_Ally_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I sighed and shut off my alarm clock. It read 6:00 am. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and rolled out of bed. I made my bed up then went downstairs for breakfast. I ate some cereal fast then went upstairs to get dressed in a plaid sleeveless shirt, short shorts, black sandals, and a sparkly beanie. I added some bracelets and my favorite treble clef necklace. I went over to my dresser and grabbed my black ribbon and tied it on my left wrist then went to go spray some perfume. I grabbed my bag then went downstairs.

By the time I was done the kitchen clock read 7:30 and school starts at 7:45. I grabbed my keys then left. I decided to walk to school today, it would only take 10-15 minutes. The only downside to this was that Austin Moon lived in my neighborhood somewhere so I'm bound to see him on the way there.

**_15 minutes later ..._**

I was on my way to school when I pasted Austin's street. I had to go this way to get to school. The other way is to muddy since it rained last night. I sighed and sucked it up. Walking down his street I took out my head phones and starting played music. Not even 5 minutes later I felt another presence next to me and automatically knew who it was. Gee this boy just can't take a hint can he?

He tapped my shoulder. "Hey Ally-Gator,"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that," and quickened my pace.

He quickened his as well. "So I was thinking you would-"

I cut him off before he can go any farther. "No thanks,"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I don't want to," by this point I full on blasted my volume. Thank god school was coming into view.

* * *

_**Austin**_

Great. Another day, another failed flirt attempt. She won't even listen to me now. This morning she blasted her music so she could drown out my voice. I like her so much to the point where it hurts. I sighed as the bell rung. I don't feel like going to class today so I decided to go onto the roof to take a nap. On my way there I walked past the teachers lounge. Ms. Higgenbottom came out.

"Mr. Moon the bell rang-"

"Yeah frankly I don't care," I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I reached the roof and took a seat. I sat and thought. See this is why I don't like having a crush on people I mean I'm the schools bad boy not somebody from a sappy love story. I need to stop being so soft with and around her; that's how I get hurt. So I need to distract myself, it's time to give all those other girls I never cared about before attention. Make them feel I care about them well for like 3 days then onto the next one.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll name this plan _Operation Distract Austin._ There, that'll show Ally I don't need her to keep breaking my heart.

* * *

**Ally**

I was walking back home after school while listening to music and I saw something that caught my eye. I paused Ariana Grande and went to go further investigate. I hid behind a bush and sort of couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Austin was holding hands with Paisley Reed the most popular girl in school. Paisley isn't like your average popular girl personality wise. She's very nice and smart. She'll even go out of her way to help others to I kinda don't see why someone as smart as her would agree to go on a date with someone like..._him._ For some reason seeing them together made my stomach feel weird. I ignored the feeling and left the scene deciding that it was none of my business.

But for some odd reason on the way home I kept thinking about Austin and Paisley. This shouldn't keep bothering me, it's not like I like Austin or anything so why would I even care. I decided to write in my songbook/diary to distract myself.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Austin tried flirting with me again. Of course I denied him like I always do. Today he didn't show up to any of his classes, not even lunch. Him and I have the same classes so I would know. Then today after school I saw him with Paisley Reed the schools popular girl. They were holding hands! I mean I don't like him so why should I care right? It's not that simple; I keep thinking about it. What should I do? I mean I can't like Austin ... Right? Well I'm off to bed, I need to think about things anyway._

_~Ally3_

I shut my book and looked at my phone clock. It read 11:58 so I decided to lay down and think about things. I mean it's ridiculous that I would even think like Austin right? But him and Paisley just...lingered in my mind longer than it should half. I turned on my side and shut my eyes; do I like Austin?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note - _Hey thanks so much for the review guys it means a lot. R&R #AusllyForever ! (:_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Plans & Thoughts_

* * *

**Ally**

I woke up still thinking about last nights question. I shook it off my head right now and got ready for school. I went downstairs and grabbed some yogurt then left, walking again. I took my headphones out and plugged them into my phone, scrolling through my playlist. Again I had to go down Austin's street, the other way was being remodeled. This time it didn't bother me as much as it normally would. I was walking and again Austin joined in. I rolled my eyes and blasted the volume. I saw him smirk and he snatched the headphone out of my ear.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at him.

He smirked again that stupid cocky smirk of his. I swear that thing stays permanently implanted on his face. See this is one of the many reasons why I _can't stand_ Austin Moon!

"Just have to mess with you of course."

Now I stopped walking confused.

"But you never mess with me, why now?" I questioned.

"Just wanted to try something different and oh by the way what century do you live in?! Who still listens to that song anymore? Damn Dawson and I thought you were up to speed on things; looks like I was wrong." He walked away after that and I just stood there; lost.

I mean part of me didn't want that to happen and the other half screamed you don't like him and he's a bad boy remember?! Well I don't know what it is, but this bad boy...now intrigues me.

* * *

**Austin**

I smirked when I got to school, phase one complete. Phase 1 was "Shock Dawson" and that went well. So now phase 2; Hook up with a random cheerleader. Ooh I know, Olivia Bennett.

I popped my collar and messed up my hair a little then stocked over to Olivia.

I leaned against the locker next to hers and waited for her to shut her door. "Sup," I said when she finally did.

She giggled and smiled. "Hey cutie what's up?"

"Me and you that's what's up." I sent her my charming smile.

She then smirked. "Cool. Pick me up at 6," and shoved her number into my pocket. I winked then walked away thinking about the one girl I'm doing this for; Allyson Dawson.

She really needs to stop popping into my mind so often but hey I'm not complaining.

When first period was going on I was roaming the halls. I sure as hell wasn't going to class and this isn't the first time. I show up sometimes. I left the school then went around back. I reached a little door and opened it. I swear this door never gets locked and I'm glad. This room is my prank room...well it is now, I named it that. It has all my pranking items in here. I looked around for the blue spray paint. I finally found it then left the room leaving the door open on purpose. I went over to a random wall but it was still on school property.

Well correction it wasn't random, I knew where this wall was but I didn't give a fuck and carried on using it anyway. When I was done I smirked satisfied with my work. I threw the can on the ground then left. School was finally over and I was never more happier. I walked home but not before purposely knocking down Dawson's books. When I reached home I stopped to think about what I was doing tonight. Do I really wanna do this? Well there's no turning back now so whatever fuck it. I went inside to get ready for my date with Olivia.

* * *

**Ally**

I _**hate**_ Austin Moon! It's official now. After randomly disappearing from all his classes, he just magically shows up after school to knock down my books and then leaves! What bothers me most is his attitude and then the wink he threw me before he left. Like seriously, who does that?! I sighed and started walking to Sonic Boom; my dads music store for my shift. This is gonna be a long day I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note -** _Hey guys!(: oh who am I kidding I'm terrible for making you guys wait a LONGGG time before updating my stories. Throughout the week I'm trying something I've never done before, I'm going to try to update ALL my stories. Yep every single one of them all in the same week. Including Bad For Me. It'll go in order. By the way, Ally will get kidnapped in either the next chapter or the one after that, I haven't decided yet._

_1 - Blood On My Hair Ribbon_

_2 - Bad For Me_

_3 - Come & Get It_

_4 - Confessions Of A Teenage Mermaid_

_5 - Fire & Ice_

_6 - Freaks & Models_

_7 - Magic Under Secrets_

_8 - My Parents Are Who?!_

_9 - Secret Dance Life_

_10 - The Geek Gets The Happy Ending_

_11 - The Girl With The Hazel & Brown Eyes_

_12 - The Good, The Bad, & The Ally_

_13 - The Last Wish_

_14 - When Opposites Attract_

_15 - You Think You've Got It Bad?_

_Also you may never know, there might be a few new stories thrown into the mix. Well anyways R&R please and I'll try to do these stories_.

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Dates & Disasters_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I looked into my full length body mirror and messed up my hair for the third time tonight. I tried one last time and had finally gotten it to the style I wanted it, messy and uncaring. I looked at the time on my phone and it read 5:46 so I went downstairs and grabbed my car keys on my way to Olivia's house. I thought along the way. Did I really want to do this? I mean you don't know how bad I feel about ignoring Ally but she's the one that caused me to do this. I sighed and turned on the radio. 10 minutes later I pulled up to her house and honked the horn. She opened the door and came out. When she reached my car she pulled the door open and sat down while I forced a smile on my face.

"Hey Austy." I cringed. I _hated_ that nickname.

"Sup Liv." I smirked. She giggled and whipped out her phone texting away. Meanwhile I turned on the radio hoping to kill the eerie silence and luckily it worked. I pulled off and we were on our way to the movie theater.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Now if you walked up to me and said that I was going to go spy on and interrupt Austin Moon's date I would've laughed in your face. But right now it's not so funny because it's true. I asked my dad for the rest of the night off and found myself a 'date'. Now I don't exactly know why I'm doing this but if anybody asks, it's payback from him knocking my books down. For some reason I just wasn't comfortable with the idea of Austin going on a date with a girl that's not me.

Wait.

Huh?

What the hell did I just say?

Well I don't have time to worry about it now, it's 5:45 and Drew will be here any minute. Andrew Douglas, he's a good friend of mine and goes to our school. Believe it or not he secretly likes Olivia so this should be a win-win situation. Well sort of, I don't like Austin. The doorbell rang and I smoothed out my dress then raced downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Ally." He smiled.

"Hey Drew," I said moving over so he could come in. "Just let me get my purse and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay." He smiled.

I went upstairs and grabbed my phone and keys and shoved them into my purse. I went back downstairs to see Drew waiting.

"You ready mi lady?" He does a perfect British accent.

I curtesy, "Yes my good sir." I say a terrible accent back.

We walk out and I shut the door behind me; locking it. He opens the door for me like a gentlemen and I greet him thanks before getting in and he shuts the door then jogs back over to the drivers side. I couldn't help but think that I wanted Austin to do that. Okay these Austin thoughts really need to stop taking over my head! He starts the car and we start driving to the movies. I knew Austin was going to be there because I overheard Kimi and Sandra talking about Kimi's last date with Austin and how he took her to the movie theater and he hasn't even called her since.

She thinks he doesn't care about her cause he never called so I figured he would bring Olivia to the movies; he's too predicable. The car ride wasn't filled with awkwardness or silence. We sang along terribly to the songs on the radio being purposely out of key. See I thought of Drew as a brother more than a boyfriend. He thought of me as the perfect sister so we had that brother - sister relationship. We arrived at the movie theater and got two tickets to The Conjuring. I knew Austin liked scary movies so I knew he would most likely go see that. Like I said, too predicable.

We went to the concession stand after fighting about who will pay. Drew one and wouldn't take no for an answer. I sighed and gave up, Drew can be very stubborn. We got candy, popcorn, and soda. We went to our theater and I spotted Austin and Olivia. We took a seat right next to them, me being next to Austin so the order was Olivia, Austin, Ally, Drew; perfect.

"What are you doing here?" Austin screeched. The movie previews were still on so he had a little time to talk.

"I'm here on a date silly." I smirk.

His eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "With...?!" He demands.

"Okay first of all calm your cookies and second with Drew, the hot guy sitting next to me."

Austin leans forward a little to see Drew's face. He leans back and scowls. "Hey Ally." Olivia interrupted.

"Hi Olivia," I force a smile. "Drew's here also."

Drew pokes his head foreword and Olivia smiles instantly at him then remembers she's on a date and turns her attention back to Austin.

"What's the matter Austin. Do you see Drew as I threat?" I smirk then quickly add, "Besides why does this bother you so much anyway? Your on a date."

Before he could respond the movie started so he kept his mouth shut. All throughout the movie Austin and Olivia fed each other popcorn and etc while me and Drew took it a step further. I snuggled into his side while he put his arm around me which Austin looked like he was gonna saw it off. And we fed each other popcorn and etc just like Olivia and Austin.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was ready to kill that guy Drake or whatever the hell his name was. The way he was all touching my Ally! I know how I said I was gonna stop caring and distract myself from her but I can't! She's been on my mind more than ever lately and it's killing me. Drew crossed the line when he put his arm around her, now shit got serious! I still _love_ Ally and I always will.

Woah wait back up.

I meant like not that other word that doesn't exist in my world. I sighed and started get more couple-y with her. I took a look over at Ally but she didn't even seemed to be phased at all whatsoever. I sighed, this was going to be a long movie.

After the movie I was going to take Olivia to some random pizza place I always go to hang out. Ally and Drew asked if they could come and Olivia said sure while I stayed emotionless and shrugged my shoulders. They followed us in Drew's car; alone to the place. We got their and I saw Ally and Drew holding hands. I grabbed Olivia and wrapped my arm around her waist while she giggled. I rolled my eyes, this didn't feel right. It would've felt better if this was Ally that my arm was wrapped around. I opened to door for Olivia like a gentlemen and let it go but Drew just had to top it off by rushing to to the door and holding it open until Ally went inside then he went in after her their hands reconnecting. You don't know how much jealously surged through my veins right about now. We got a table and ordered a large pizza for us to share. I decided to kick it up a notch and focus on Ally.

When our drinks came I passed her hers and just got mine while Drew got his and Olivia's. Ally shot me a confused glance but I ignored it. I turned my attention back to Liv while Ally did the same with Drew. A few minutes later Drew's phone was ringing and his dad was calling him so he stepped out while Liv went to the bathroom so that just left me and Ally.

"So..." I said starting up the conversation.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"So..." Austin said starting up the conversation to get rid of the awkward silence.

"So..." I repeated.

"I didn't know you and Drew were dating." He suddenly blurted out.

"Um yeah well we are." I said kind of awkwardly. I knew this subject was going to come up sometime in the convo.

He sighed. "Ally I li-" but was cut off by Drew and Liv both coming back. What was he going to say? I wondered. I leaned into Drew and he put his arm around me and smiled down at me. I looked up at him and was about to say something before Austin interrupted.

"Pizzas here!" He shouted purposely. I sent him a glare and sat up.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Okay if they kept this up, I was going to die. The whole point of this date was to get her off my mind not try to make her jealous. Luckily the pizza came and I make it loud and clear that it did, interrupting their little 'moment'. Ally shot a glare my way and I smirked. The waitress left and had an amused look on her face.

I reached over to grab a napkin but what I didn't know was that it was under Ally's drink so when I pulled the napkin Ally's drink tipped over and fell splashing the drink all over her and Drew. Holy shit I'm in for it now.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It all happened in a blink. One minute I'm talking to Drew about the plan and then the next something cold splashes on me and Drew. I look up and meet the eyes of Liv who looked worried and shocked and Austin who looked guilty. Did he do this on purpose? I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. "Did you fucking do this on purpose?!" I yelled pissed off.

"No." He quickly replies.

I get up and storm off to the bathroom. Liv pushed Austin out the way so she can get out the booth and followed me there.

"Wait up Ally." She called behind me.

I opened the door and leaned against the wall. She came in behind me and asked me if I was okay. See the thing about Olivia is she's a real sweetheart. I learned that tonight. She cares about others and is really nice to others. I thought differently about her but I regret it now. I give her a big hug while she smiled and returns it.

"C'mon lets get you cleaned up." She smiled grabbing my wrist and leading me to the sink.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Meanwhile back with Drew and I, he gave me the most hateful glare ever!

"Problem?" I coughed awkwardly.

"Oh of course not! You just spilled a drink on my date and I'm totally cool with it which means I'm staring at you like this to congratulate you." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "You could've either say yes or no. That would've been legit also."

He looks like he's about to punch me when Ally and Liv come back out the bathroom. He puts on a smile as soon as he sees Ally and I do to totally forgetting that Olivia was here for a minute.

They sat back down this time me moving over so Olivia can sit on the outside part if the booth so she was across from Ally and I was across from Drew.

"Ally I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sp-" she cut me off.

"It's okay Austin, really it's fine." She smiled but it seemed...forced?

"Are you su-" I cut myself off when I realized she wasn't paying me no mind. She was to busy sucked into whatever Drew had to say. So was Olivia! I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

The date was finally over, nothing more disastrous happened. I drove Olivia back home then went home myself. But before we left the pizza place, I said goodbye to Ally and she just nodded her head and went to the car with Drew but not before hugging Liv and saying bye to her. I was laying in bed with my clothes still on. I was too lazy nor was I in the mood to change my pajamas. I was too busy thinking about the date to go to sleep. Only one thought ran through my mind right about now;

_Worse night ever and I'm out of ideas._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Drew dropped me off and I thanked him a million times for doing this favor for me. He said no problem and now thanks to me he ended up getting Liv's number! I was sprawled out across my bed in my pajamas. I had to shower and change since Austin spilled my coke on me. Austin said bye when we left the place and I just nodded my head and hugged Liv. I wasn't in the mood to be bothered with him at the moment. Only one thought ran through my brain;

_Best night ever._

It was fun but I wouldn't do it again, like I said Drew is more like a brother than a boyfriend. But it's safe to say that I've learned a lesson today.

_Never go on a Austin Moon 'date'._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note -** _I have like a BUNCH of free time right now, not gonna lie. So I decided to spend it updating my stories again! Yay!_

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Blushes & Boundaries_

* * *

_Ally_

Monday came faster than expected. Well _too_ fast in my opinion. I smiled then got out of bed. I totally pissed Austin off on his 'date'. My smile flipped into a smirk and I got dressed. I went downstairs, hopping over the railing when I was near the ground. I grabbed my bag then out I went. I was walking down the street with a bit of a bounce. Down Austin's street I went. He joined me; as usual.

"Dawson," he sighed. "Are we still not talking?"

I smirked. "Well apparently your still talking to me. So what you meant to say was are _you_ still not talking to me."

He sighed; again. "You knew what the hell I meant."

I ignored him the rest of the way. When we reached school, I was at my locker when he caged me in. He but both his arms up so I couldn't move; his face being very close to mine. "Can I help you?" I asked innocently.

He smirked. "Yes you can Dawson. As a matter of fact, did I forget to tell you that you looked _beautiful_ today."

I did something I thought I'd never do.

I Allison Marie Dawson just _blushed_ for Austin Monica Moon. I tried to hide it but it was too late; he already saw it. And I knew he was going to tease me about it.

"Awe did I make wittle Ally Dawson blush?"

I pushed him away from me. Now that I think about it, I should've done this in the first place. "Back away."

"Why?" He said innocently.

"Stop that." I said.

"Stop what?" He made the puppy dog face.

"That!" I yelled exasperated.

He pouted again while I turned around and fast walked away. Class flew by and before I knew it, I was at my locker again. The Austin Moon himself came up to my locker; again. He was leaning against the locker next to mine thinking I hadn't seen him. I cleared my throat and turned to face him.

"Okay listen up Moon. I have some..._rules_ for you." I said getting straight to the point.

"Continue Dawson." He said bored.

"We need to set some boundaries for you. So rule number one: my personal space; _don't_ invade it. Rule two: _don't_ piss me off. And finally rule number three: if I ever go missing, I want you to be the _first_ one to come find me. So those are three easy simple rules to follow. Get em, got em, good." I shut my locker and left for lunch.

**Austin**

Ally was going over her 'rules' for me. I was bored when she was going over rule one and two but when she said rule three that caught my attention. Before I could say anything, she shut her locker and left. I was thinking about what she said though.

_Rule 3: if she ever goes missing, she wants me to be the first one to come and find her._

What was that supposed to mean? Does Ally like me like I like her? So many questions are ruining through my brain at the moment but only rule three is what I'm focused on. I will fulfill her promise though. If Allison Marie Dawson ever went missing then I Austin Monica Moon will be on the hunt _nonstop_ and _won't_ rest until she is found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note -** _there's nothing much to say so I'm just going to get right to it._

* * *

_**Love Million - Um, it honestly depends. But I try to update more on Fridays & weekends. **_

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Kidnaps & Kiddie Rides_

* * *

_Ally_

_Beep Beep Beep_

I swear if I could shoot this thing I would. I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock and sighed. I slowly but surely got out of bed and did my normal morning routine. I grabbed my bag, hopping down the railing and left the house. I walked down Austin's street like I normally do. Lately I've been feeling like my life is based on a cycle. One that keeps repeating itself until the weekend. I just want something fun..._interesting_ to happen today.

"Well your wish might just come true today." Austin smirked.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"You said you wanted something interesting to happen to you today so your wish might just come true." He repeated.

"How did you-" I started but he cut me off.

"You voiced your thoughts." He simply said.

"Oh," I nodded my head. "Don't you know not to listen to someone's thoughts when there voicing them out loud! How rude!" I said trying to suppress my laughter.

He rolled his eyes and we continued walking in silence.

When we reached school grounds, we parted ways. I went to Ms. Higgenbottom's class and took my seat waiting for her and other students to come in.

She comes in just before the bell rings. "Okay class who here has read all the way to page 180 in your books like you were assigned?" She said cheerily.

Everyone in the room stayed eerily quiet and looked at each other. I rose my hand to say something but was interrupted when the principal came into the room.

"Good morning students," he addressed us. "Kathryn I'd like to borrow Miss Dawson for a moment please."

Everyone looked around at me while I looked at Ms. H. "Sure go right ahead." She responded. I got up out of my desk and followed principal Franklin into the hallway.

"Yes sir?" I said as soon as we got in the hallway.

"Miss Dawson, I've come with very sad news. Turns out your mother has _passed_ while being in Africa."

I stopped fiddling with my _bright yellow_ hair ribbon and snapped my head up, tears already blurring my vision. "What?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Allison," he said then pulled me into a hug. "Your father called the office today."

I let it all out sobbing loudly in the hallway. I had no idea that my mom had died! Why the hell didn't my dad tell me?! I was too upset to think about it at the moment. So right now the hallway consisted of my loud cries and me hugging the principal.

**Austin**

Today I was going to get Dawson out of school so she could skip with me. I convinced my best friend Dez to help me out. I had him call the school and pretend to be Ally's father Lester.

We were in one of the many empty school hallways. Dez whipped out his iPhone 5 and made the call.

The phone was ringing and he put it on speaker. "Hello?" The voice said on the other side.

"_Hello_?" Dez said.

"Who's this?"

"_Lester Dawson and this is_?"

"Principal Jim Franklin. What brings you to call today Mr. Dawson?" He asked.

"_I've called wondering if I can excuse Ally from school. There's been a terrible, horrible family passing that just happened_." Dez said smoothly. He shot me a glance and I gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm so sorry. But mind my asking; who's passed?" He questioned.

Dez smirked then cleared his throat. "_Penny Dawson; my wife. I was going to excuse Ally so we can start with the funeral arrangements_."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll go deliver her the news then have her go out front so you can pick her up." He said.

Dez shot me a panicked glance. I mouthed 'no, ask if I can walk her home'. "_Um as a matter of fact, have Austin Moon walk her home. They live near each other and I know he'll make sure my baby girl arrives at home safely. I'd do it but I'm having car troubles_." I have to give it to Dez; he's a damn _good_ liar.

Principal F. was silent for a moment before finally speaking up. "Okay, I'll tell Allison then go retrieve Austin. Thanks for calling."

"_No thank you for all your help. Have a nice day. Goodbye_." He hung up the phone and I was grinning like an idiot. He smirked. "Your lovesick you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." I sighed dreamily.

_Ally_

"After my sobs subsided, principal F. cleared his throat and said something I never expected him to say.

_"Austin Moon will be walking you home."_

My jaw fell to the ground. "W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Mr. Moon will be walking you home. It was a request."

I shot him a confused look. "A req-" he cut me off.

"Now now Miss Dawson no more questions. We need to get you home for funeral arrangements!" He ushered me to the front of the school. Once we were standing there, he left to go somewhere else but said he would be right back. Five minutes later he came back but this time with Austin.

"Um hello Austin," I said awkwardly. I turned to principal F. "Why's he here?" I questioned.

"Remember Miss Dawson he's walking you home. Now run along you two," he motioned us to go. "Oh and Mr. Moon please let Miss Dawson arrive home safely."

"Oh don't worry principal F. I will." Austin smirked.

I looked at him weirdly. He winked at me and I turned my head away so I can blush secretly. We were walking until he came to a stop and I crashed into his back. I stumbled back and looked at him. "Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"Cause." He said simply. I looked around then noticed we had stopped at a yellow mustang.

"Who's is this?" I asked in awe.

"Mine." He said casually. He came over to my side and opened the door for me like a gentlemen. I smiled at him and hopped in. He closed the door and went around to the other side while I buckled my seatbelt.

After he closed his door and did his seatbelt, I looked over at him. "I didn't know you had a car. How come you never use it?"

"Saves gas," He said casually. "Besides what's the point, I live close enough to the school to just walk anyway."

I shrugged and mentally agreed. He started the engine. It was silent until I spoke up. "So I guess you heard about what happened with my mom." I started.

"Yeah," he trailed off. "Go on."

"How could my dad not tell me that she died. I'm so mad at him for that!" I said angrily.

"Calm down Ally." Austin tried.

"No," I shouted. Now I was starting to freak. "You want me to calm down meanwhile my own mother died!"

"Ally-" he tried but I instantly cut him off.

"No," I yelled. "Let me talk! You can't expect me to be all calm and chill about a death! What the hell Austin!"

"Ally-" he got cut off again.

"No!" I yelled.

"For gods sake Ally no one died!" He yelled at me.

I snapped my head in his direction, "w-what?"

"I said no one died." He stated calmly.

"But Principal-" I started.

"Principal Franklin lied. I made my friend Dez call the school and pose as your dad and lied to you just so you can get out of school early. My plan was to take you out so we can skip the whole day." He admitted.

**Austin**

After I admitted what my plan was, I looked over at Ally to see how she took the news. She had no emotion on her face whatsoever. I quickly looked back at the road and made a right at the light.

"Ally." I said a little scared of what her reaction would be.

Still showing no emotion, she slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. "Pull over the car." She said in a scary calm tone.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Just do it!" She demanded.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Fine then; _don't_." She smirked. I was about to ask her what she was doing until she unlocked the door and was about to open it _while_ the car was in _motion_!

"Ally!" I yelled pulling over the car.

"What?"

"Do you realize what you almost did!" I yelled scared to death.

"Yeah, so?" She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Um hello you could've killed yourself!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." When I turned my head to look out the window, she tried again. I reached over her in a hurried motion and shut the door.

"Whoa my fingers were near that! You could've shut them in the door!" She yelled at me.

"Well it's your fault for trying to _open_ the door in the first place anyway!" I fired.

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and pouted. She looked so adorable pouting. I forced my eyes off her and back to the wheel. She put her seatbelt back on and turned her head to the window. I put mine back on and started the car.

Once I stopped the car and cut the engine, Ally woke up. She had fallen asleep on the way to our destination.

"Where are we?" She questioned groggily.

"See for yourself." I said.

She undid her seatbelt and opened the door. She got out and closed it then stretched. I got out and locked the car.

"The _grocery store_! Seriously?!" She deadpanned.

"Yup," I grinned childishly. "I mean what's not to love?"

"You pulled me out of school so we could go to the damn grocery store?!" She yelled at me finally losing all patience that was built up.

"Yeah pretty much." I shrugged.

"Your such a fucking child!" She yelled.

"I'm a _five_ year old trapped in a _17_ year olds body." I grinned.

"What did you forget to pick up milk?" She said sarcastically.

"And eggs." I smirked.

After that I started walking to the automatic doors but stopped at the little car that required 25 cents.

"Oh god please don't tell me-" I cut her off.

"Oh the contrary Allison. I think you and I both know I _would_." I smirked. I hopped in the way to little car and inserted my quarter. It rocked back and forth and I cheered like a little kid.

"Wee!" I shouted.

"Oh my god shut up." She said embarrassed.

"Why c'mon you know you want to!" I shouted.

I hopped off when it was over and picked up Ally and threw her over my shoulder.

"Austin put me down!" She screamed.

I smirked and ignored her protests. When she yelled it the final time, I agreed.

"Alright I'll put you down." I put her in the car, strapped her in and put the quarter in the slot. She sat there and pouted, trying to suppress her smile.

"C'mon Ally, chill. Let loose and have fun!" I said.

She smiled at me then threw her arms up. "Woo," she shouted. "Your right this is a blast!"

"Told you so!" I said with a proud/amused smile on my face.

After the whole kiddie ride thing, we went to the park and I bought us ice cream; purposely _not_ letting Ally pay.

We were sitting on a bench enjoying our ice cream when her phone beeped. I held her ice cream for her while she checked her phone.

"Anonymous," she said. "Wonder who that could be."

I shrugged, "read it anyway."

She nodded her head and opened up the text message.

_"Bright yellow."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned out loud.

I ignored that and thought back to the text. 'Bright yellow'. Apparently she hasn't been hearing of the recent murders in Miami.

"Austin," she waved a hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You kinda spaced out after I read the text. Well anyway I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back."

"Okay be safe!" I called after her retreating figure.

_Ally_

I went to the bathroom hearing Austin's words replay in my brain.

_Be safe_

I mean why wouldn't I be? It's just a port potty, I'll don't think I'll fall in. Before I could reach the bathroom I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw a man dressed in all black. He held up duct tape in front of my face. I screamed in fear and he grabbed me and taped my mouth. He tripped me and I fell so that gave him access to tie up my arms and legs. He did and picked me up. _Where the hell are you Austin?_ I thought.

**Austin**

After I heard a scream I ran to the direction of it; ditching the ice cream.

"Ally?!" I called out.

When I didn't hear a response. I picked up my speed. I ran just in time to see Ally being tied up and carried away. I tried running to her but the guy saw me and picked her up bridal style and ran to a black van. He ran to the back where the doors opened and two guys in black ski masks were there; waiting. Ally got thrown into the back and one guy hopped out and they both slammed the doors shut. They ran around front and both hopped in; one in drivers and the other one in the passengers seat. The van sped off and I dashed to my car. I started the engine and sped off; my car making skid marks in the process. Rule number three was now fresh in my brain.

_If I ever go missing I want you to be the first one to come find me_

Don't worry Ally here I come; and I'm bringing backup.


End file.
